Guardian of Fidelity
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: The Guardian of Forecast, Kuroko Tetsuya, controlled the weather with his emotions yet he could not help but be forced to use his fake feelings to create rain or make the Sun shine. That is until the arrival of a new person in his life. A certain guardian named Akashi Seijuurou. Special Fic written for AkaKuro / KuroAka Day. Rated M for a reason


**HAPPY EARLY AKAKURO / KUROAKA DAY! **

**AND AKAKURO GROUP DAY! **(Facebook Only)

Just a little something I wrote in like...4 days... So don't expect much... But still, try to enjoy it nonetheless! No Kuroko no Harem fics this year like Symphonica so hopefully this can brighten your day! Happy reading and no offense to those who believe in mythology about guardians and deities~ This is completely fictional with no reference whatsoever~ ENJOYYYY~! \^O^/

* * *

**Guardian of Fidelity**

The weather in the kingdom of gods, goddesses, guardians and deities was always refreshing. The warm heat and sometimes the soft patter of rain or the gentle whispers of the wind was all controlled by one person. He who holds the power to control the weather both in the human world and their world, he who lives in a palace with his brothers and servants. A guardian in a teenage human form named Kuroko Tetsuya. Unlike the human world that follows the family-naming rule, the upper world has no such formality. Names were given and accepted by the almighty, the head of them. Despite the teen's slender body, pale face and small features, Kuroko was in fact much older than he looked. Of course, his brothers were older. Each of them played a role in the human world. It was to help keep the mortals alive and well.

Kuroko, however, never enjoyed his duties as the weather are his emotions, his feelings and his thoughts. It was difficult at first but he eventually managed to control them at will. Nonetheless, the heavy price of doing so gave him the official look of an approachable guardian. He rarely smiled and was a person of few words. Kuroko adapted to his life where he cries fake tears and smiles dishonestly just to keep the world weather-ful. Luckily, his brothers always knew how to push his buttons and make him show his true self. Underneath the poker face he wears, Kuroko was a genuinely kind and fun-loving person. Every time his brothers played with him or teased him, the mortals would receive much appreciated weather and even the heavens would feel it. Every single drop of rain, every single ray of sun or even a breathe of wind was thanks to him.

Unfortunately, his brothers weren't always there to make him feel less burdened with his duty. Most days or weeks or even months, Kuroko would spend his time alone. He feared mingling with the others because they wouldn't understand how badly he would suffer should any of them take the wrong step. The blue head was sensitive and it didn't take much to trigger his ugly side. But this is something no one knows. The other guardians had long labeled Kuroko as the antisocial guardian. They didn't pay much attention to him either. As the years passed, his existence became an invisible necessity. No one cared for him because good weather was like a given to them. Even the mortals didn't appreciate his existence because no one cares about it.

Kuroko was not hurt though. He was strong and understood his situation well. He was something everyone needed but didn't need to be asked for. What he does was not something to be thanked for because he does it willingly without expecting any return. But some days when he hears the prayers of the mortals beneath him, a smile would appear on his lips as some humans proved that they were thankful for the weather and that was enough for Kuroko to feel at ease. He also enjoyed watching his brothers doing their jobs. His brothers were the guardian of youth, guardian of beauty, guardian of courage and guardian of hope. They would travel to where the humans lived and helped them in their daily lives; solving conflicts, bringing peace and changing minds.

Kuroko wished to joined them but his body was too fragile to cross to the world underneath. The prayers of the mortals feeds them with energy and strength. Therefore, knowing very well how little gratitude he had received, Kuroko never dared to venture into the human world. His brothers rarely came home. They were too busy multitasking everywhere leaving Kuroko alone to entertain himself. To pass the time, Kuroko takes care of his plants or sometimes read literature, both brought back by his brothers every once in a while. It was fascinating how words written on pulp could stir his heart. It tested his imaginations and brought him to a different world. At times, unconsciously, Kuroko would let his guard down and allow his emotions during his readings to affect the weather. Excitement could make the Sun hotter, sadness could bring heavy storms, anger could bring dangerous winds or clouds and confusion could cause a mixture of all!

When things get out of control, even just a little, one of the brothers or perhaps all of them, would rush back to where Kuroko was waiting. All of them could read the weather, whether Kuroko was sad, whether he was faking his smile or tears, whether he was disappointed or jealous, they knew everything. They were sorrowful and felt guilty at their inability to assist their brother anymore than they could but there was nothing they could do. Kuroko never blamed them though. It was his fate to live alone and continue controlling the weather. Kuroko never acted spoiled or asked for anything because he felt as though he didn't have the right to. He wasn't helping anyone in particular, just giving everyone what was needed. And so, the blue head guardian sought out his days in the quiet palace towers, awaiting his brothers' return.

One fine day, Kuroko decides to let rain fall on the eastern part of Earth where a small portion of land was drying up. He walked briskly to his small garden on the huge balcony on the third floor beside his reading room. With soft fingers and gentle caresses, Kuroko hums to his plants. It relaxes him and helped him concentrate better. As Kuroko took turns attending to each potted plant, he stopped at the very last one at the edge of the balcony. He quietly sighed and out came two teardrops from his eyes; made out of no particular emotion. Soon, he was streaming with tears yet his face remained the same. When he was done, he sighed again out of exhaustion from forged tears.

"So it was fake after all?"

Kuroko almost jolted at the voice. He leaned over the balcony and caught sight of the mysterious asker.

"You must be the guardian of forecast. I rarely see you. Actually I've never seen you."

Kuroko was speechless. He had never seen that particular person and he didn't want to cause trouble to anyone. The only thing Kuroko could think of doing was running away. The blue head took a small step back before quickly turning around to get back inside the palace. To his surprise, the person was already waiting at the door; smirking at Kuroko. That was when Kuroko felt the dreaded emotion; fear. Kuroko's spine shivered at the stranger's presence and the fact that he was cornered didn't help ease the doubt in his heart. The god or guardian in front of him looked no older than his brothers. He had red hair and a pair of heterochromia eyes, one red and one yellow. As the red head stepped towards Kuroko, the blue head could no longer control his emotions. He was afraid and the weather on Earth could prove it. If his emotions were strong enough, it could affect even the weather in the heavens.

Taking advantage of Kuroko's slightly dazed state, Akashi Seijuurou, the guardian standing in front of Kuroko, took a big step forward and grabbed Kuroko's hand. He meant no harm and only wanted to converse with the other. Kuroko didn't even realize that Akashi actually had a very normal expression. It was just his imaginations from the fear that clouded him. The moment Akashi grabbed his hand, dark clouds covered the skies above them. Strong winds blew pass them and even shut the door closed. Straightaway, Akashi knew just how badly affected Kuroko was with his presence. The blue head wasn't even looking properly at him. Akashi was at lost as to how to make the other regain consciousness.

* * *

In the world of the mortals, Kise was busy assisting a few people when he suddenly felt a bad omen coming. The blond looked up and saw mysterious clouds covering the blue sky. It was nothing like he had ever seen before at least not in a long time. When thunder roared and lightning flashed, Kise heard his youngest brother's cries. He heard Kuroko's plea, how shaky his voice was, calling out desperately towards him and the others. Without hesitation or even a second thought, the blond left his responsibilities and rushed back home. He wasn't surprised either to see the other three racing right beside him. They had all heard and felt their brother's fear. If Kuroko wasn't calmed immediately, it could bring forth horrifying weathers on Earth and in the heavens. Putting that fact aside, the brothers had strong killer intent towards the person that dared made Kuroko so frightened.

Back in the palace, at the balcony, Akashi failed to bring Kuroko back using words so he did what he thought could help. The red head pulled Kuroko into his arms and hummed the tune he heard Kuroko humming earlier. It didn't seem to work at first but slowly, the clouds above them started dissipating. Akashi caressed Kuroko's hair and even started rocking them both back and forth gently. When they came to a stop, the skies were clear and Kuroko was no longer convulsing. Akashi pried Kuroko off him and looked into calm blue eyes, "I mean you no harm fellow guardian. I am truly sorry if I frightened you. I only wanted to be acquainted with you."

Kuroko stared at Akashi's earnest eyes and expression. The fear inside him flew away and he calmly heard what the other had to say. He wanted to speak but no words came out. How long had he not spoken to the point that he had lost the confidence to even speak anymore? Instead, Kuroko just smiled and nodded understandingly. All of a sudden, there was a loud sound booming from the palace doors. Kuroko became flustered and gripped Akashi's upper attire. The red head caught the sudden panic in Kuroko's eyes and immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"KUROKO! / TETSU! / KUROKOCCHI!" bounced off the walls of the palace simultaneously.

Kuroko looked to the door of the balcony and finally he spoke, "My brothers..." He looked at Akashi and knew that the red head was going to be blamed for his sudden outburst of emotions. Kuroko tugged Akashi towards the edge of the balcony and said, "Please, you must go!"

Akashi nodded understandingly, "But will I see you again?"

Kuroko was hesitant but he didn't see the harm. Out of quick thinking, Kuroko nodded, "Of course. Now hurry!"

The red head smiled sweetly at Kuroko and took his hand, "I'll await our next meeting." A chaste kiss was placed on the back of Kuroko's hand. The blue head guardian blushed and turned bright red at the intimate action. Akashi smirked at Kuroko as his body became translucent and finally, he disappeared into thin air. The door burst open with Kuroko's hand still in mid air where Akashi had kissed it. Kuroko was too filled with new emotions to even notice how flustered his brothers were from racing back home. Kise Ryouta, the youngest from his older brothers, raced towards him, "Kurokocchi! I heard your cries! Are you alright?!"

The blond hugged Kuroko, causing the other to regain composure, "Kise... What are you doing here?"

Aomine Daiki, the twin of Kagami Taiga, scornfully shouted, "You called us here! I heard your voice Tetsu!"

Kagami calmed the other, "His probably too shaken to even speak. Cool yourself!"

Lastly, was Ogiwara Shigehiro, the eldest of them all. He walked towards Kuroko and patted his head, "Are you alright Kuroko?"

Kuroko could only nod in Kise's arms. He couldn't possibly tell them about the person that had scared him. They would make sure the red head was tortured for all eternity. The five brothers went inside the palace and comforted Kuroko as best as they could. Time and time again, Kuroko assured them that he was fine. He told a white lie and said he had a bad dream. The brothers froze at that statement. Dreaming was a very rare occurrence for beings such as themselves but that was only because they did not need sleep. Kuroko smiled and told them that they could return back to their jobs. Kuroko's reassuring smile made them feel at ease. It was a false alarm after all. As the four brothers took off and waved their youngest brother goodbye, they couldn't help but feel that Kuroko was chasing them out.

When all was quiet, Kuroko slumped back on a wall and slowly slid downwards until he was sitting on the ground. He finally let himself relax and blood rushed to his face once more. His cheeks puffed up as he hid his bright red face behind his knees. Kuroko didn't know what was causing him to feel such an emotion. It was... a mixture of nervousness, excitement, fear and passion all at once. It was a confusing emotion and he felt the need to not let his brothers see him that way. More importantly, Kuroko wondered of the mysterious stranger that had appeared at their palace. No one usually visits them because his brothers weren't around. _'Could it be...that he came to see me...?'_ Delving deeper into his thoughts only caused Kuroko to blush harder.

The next day, Kuroko paced around the palace restlessly. He wanted to go out to the balcony but his doubtful thoughts stopped him,_ 'Would he be waiting there?', 'What do I even expect of him?', 'Would he like me?', 'Maybe he's just playing with me...' ._

Eventually, Kuroko opened the door to his small garden and walked to the edge of it. He leaned over and took a peek but there was no sign of the red head. Kuroko sighed with a hint of disappointment and looked away when a voice was suddenly heard from below, "Looking for me?"

Kuroko's head turned swiftly and there he saw the red head from before wearing a red tailcoat with black pants; similar to the humans' victorian era style of clothing. There was a short span of silence because in spite of having to meet again, Kuroko didn't actually know what to say. Akashi knew that Kuroko wasn't the type to bring up topis during conversations, so he started out, "I'm truly sorry for leaving so abruptly yesterday without even so much of an introduction. My name is Akashi Seijuurou, guardian of mischief~"

The guardian of forecast bowed slightly, "I-It's nice to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"It's a pleasure to finally see you again."

"Why?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Because you speak and act of such honesty that I could never find in anyone nowadays."

Kuroko was taken aback. No one had ever complimented him for being honest. Not like there was anyone to compliment him in the first place. Feeling slightly awkward, Kuroko gestured Akashi upwards, "Want to climb over again?"

Akashi slyly replied, "Is it safe?"

The blue head guardian let out a genuine laugh, "My brothers aren't always home you know."

The red head gently placed his eyes on Kuroko, "Why don't you come down here instead?"

Kuroko didn't mind at all. If anything, he was a little excited to talk to Akashi. The blue head looked behind him, pass the balcony door where he saw the grand staircase. Akashi immediately knew what Kuroko planned to do so he instantly said, "You don't have to follow the long road down. You can just come down from here."

"How?" asked the blue head innocently.

Akashi held his arms out in front of him, "Jump. I'll catch you."

Kuroko became flustered, "But..."

"It'll be alright. You trust me don't you Tetsuya?"

Kuroko couldn't answer that question but the fact that he was climbing halfway off the balcony, proved that he did. The blue head took a leapt of faith and closed his eyes as he jumped down. He expected a hard and painful feeling but he barely felt anything while being caught by Akashi. Kuroko opened his eyes to see Akashi's smile, "I told you I'd catch you."

The red head put Kuroko down and watched the face Kuroko made as his bare feet touched the grass. Kuroko curled his toes in and out excitedly, "I...almost forgot the feeling of nature on my feet..."

Akashi was puzzled, "Do you not travel outside often?"

"I prefer not to."

"You? Or your brothers?"

The shocked expression on Kuroko's face told Akashi that he had hit the nail on the head. It was true Kuroko was afraid to venture outside the palace but his brothers were the ones who forbade him from doing so. They wanted to make sure that Kuroko was always safe when they weren't around. In return, they always took him out when they came home for a few days. Kuroko looked away from Akashi, "It can't be helped... Something really bad happened when I went out alone without them..."

Akashi pondered about the horrendous floods that Earth had to endure and the stormy days the heavens had to brave a few years back. It was by far the worst weather they had and that must be what Kuroko was talking about. The red head then asked, "What about now? Will it be safe?"

Kuroko shyly looked at Akashi and softly said, "W-well... You're here right?"

This time, it was Akashi's turn to be taken aback. Kuroko had already trusted him that much. If anything, Akashi was very pleased. He genuinely liked Kuroko and was happy that the other trusted him. The red head took Kuroko's hand, "I'm obliged to protect you."

Kuroko smiled, "Thank you. So, where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to~"

"Well, where would you recommend?"

Akashi pulled Kuroko close and placed both his arms around Kuroko's waist, "Do you trust me?"

As Kuroko stared into Akashi's mismatched eyes again, he felt all doubt slip away from his mind, "Yes."

Swirls of light and dust surrounded them and next thing Kuroko knew, they had travelled to a whole new place in a blink of an eye. Unconsciously, Kuroko had gripped Akashi's shirt when they travelled, even his eyes were closed.

Akashi whispered to his ear, "Open your eyes Tetsuya."

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and took in the breathtaking scene of a beautiful lake. The blue head slowly released his grip and his eyes widened from the sight, "It's...beautiful..."

The red head released Kuroko from himself and started taking off his tailcoat, revealing a white shirt and long pants. Akashi proceeded to take off his shirt when Kuroko started flailing his arms, "W-wait! What are you doing?!"

"Going for a swim. Haruka wouldn't mind if we take a dip." said Akashi nonchalantly as he took off his shirt and rolled up his pants to his knees, "What about you?"

Kuroko took a step back, "I-I don't think...That'd be appropriate..."

Akashi sighed, "Come here."

The blue head was afraid again but he trusted Akashi. He came towards Akashi and stood still. The red head chuckled before he snapped his fingers. In a split second, Kuroko was shirtless and had his pants rolled up. Kuroko immediately tried covering his upper body, "What did you do?!"

Kuroko's shirt popped up in Akashi's hand, folded neatly, "I'm not going to swim alone."

Akashi put Kuroko's shirt with his clothes on the side and ran to the lake before jumping at the edge. Kuroko watched as the water splashed during Akashi's entry. The red head was wet from head to toe when he emerged on the surface. Once more, the red head held his arms out, "Care to join?"

There wasn't anything for Kuroko to do anyway. He didn't know the way back so running with his clothes wouldn't do much. Unlike Akashi, Kuroko wasn't so enthusiastic about swimming in the lake but he did enter the cool waters. It took awhile for the blue head to conform to the chilly lake but when he did, he started waddling excitedly. Akashi joined him and even taught him different ways to swim. Kuroko was a fast learner and he even beat Akashi in speed. The red head started splashing Kuroko's face, causing the other to retaliate. The two were like children as they laughed and played in the water. It took Kuroko quite awhile to realize how much fun he was having. Hell, he had never heard himself laugh so hard.

Kuroko covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing so hysterically. Akashi swam towards Kuroko and pried the blue head's hands away from his mouth, "I like your laugh."

Kuroko blushed, "I haven't laughed like that since... since..." When Kuroko thought about it, he hadn't had so much fun for so long, he couldn't even remember when was the last time he laughed.

Akashi smoothly said, "Glad to be the reason for it."

The blue head punched Akashi's arm playfully for his cockiness. Afterwards, the two dried themselves up and wore their clothes. Akashi brought Kuroko to many places. From a wide field of sweet-scented flowers to an enchanted forest filled with tall unimaginable trees. In one day, Akashi taught Kuroko more than he had learned in his whole life. The blue head saw things he never knew existed in the heavens and travelled further than he ever thought he could. At the end of the day, Akashi brought Kuroko back to the balcony of the palace where they had met. Akashi couldn't help but smile at Kuroko's excited face or the fact that the blue head couldn't stop talking.

Akashi placed a finger at Kuroko's lips to silence him, "I had a fun time today. You were very entertaining."

Kuroko smiled at the compliment and hugged Akashi by wrapping his arms around the red head's torso, "Thank you..."

Akashi returned the hug affectionately, "You are most welcome." As they parted their hug, Kuroko kissed Akashi on the cheek as how he had read in his books. The red head looked shocked for a second but he smiled, "Now what was that for?"

Kuroko pouted, "Do you really want a reason?"

"It'd be nice to hear it someday. But until then, goodnight, Tetsuya." Akashi's body started fading again. There was a small hint of sadness in Kuroko's eyes as the red head disappeared but in the small breeze of the night, Kuroko heard Akashi say, "See you soon."

Kuroko closed the balcony door behind him with a smile on his face. He skipped happily to his room as he hummed a happy tune. His voice echoed throughout the palace, giving the dull building a soft glow. Even the servants listened to their master's cheerful voice. The next few days, Akashi didn't come but that didn't make Kuroko feel sad. If anything, the blue head was merely anticipating when the red head would come for him. If Akashi said they would meet again, then they definitely would. That was the sort of feeling Akashi gave him; the feeling of an unbreakable promise. Instead, Kuroko started occupying himself around the palace. The blue head busily learned how to sew and sewed new curtains for the colossal windows they had. The dark velvet curtains were replaced with an off-white cream colored cloth that Ogiwara had brought back for the servants to sew clothes but Kuroko used them instead.

Next, the curtains were tied to the side so that light bathed the palace rooms. The servants played along with Kuroko's enthusiastic change and helped him give the palace a complete facelift. It was fun. They dusted, cleaned, polished and rearranged everything. It took a whole two weeks before Kuroko was satisfied with his work. During the busy fortnight, the mortals and immortals were graced with beautiful weather. Kuroko's brothers wondered what had happened but they didn't want to spoil the weather for the humans or their fellow immortals. If Kuroko was feeling good, that meant nothing bad was going on.

On the fifteenth day since Kuroko and Akashi's day out, Kuroko was busy rearranging his books on his shelf when he suddenly felt a small breeze from his open window. The blue head dropped the book in his hand and he raced out to the balcony beside his reading room. Kuroko ran to the edge of the balcony, leaning over excitedly to see if Akashi was there. And there the red head was, with his red tailcoat, smiling up at Kuroko, "Been waiting long?"

Kuroko's face lightened up as he quickly jumped over the balcony. Akashi barely had time to react but he managed to catch Kuroko just fine. Kuroko smiled in Akashi's arms, "What took you so long?"

Akashi nuzzled their foreheads together, "Forgive me, I had to run some errands."

Kuroko nodded, "It's alright, I cleaned the palace while you were away~"

"I can see that. You've made some drastic changes especially to those curtains."

"Thank you for noticing."

The two laughed as Akashi brought them somewhere else. It became a given for Akashi to take Kuroko sightseeing around the heavens, not that Kuroko minded. He loved being with Akashi. He was able to express himself without the fear of being judged. And Akashi too enjoyed Kuroko's company. At first, Akashi was a little afraid of how fragile Kuroko might be but Kuroko proved to be a very strong and fun person. Although Akashi never made it clear as to why he was so friendly towards Kuroko, but the blue head never felt any animosity or dark intentions from the red head. The two complete strangers became two acquaintances who enjoyed each other's company. However, their relationship didn't stop there. For the next few weeks, Akashi visited over and over again, taking Kuroko's hand and taking him to a whole new universe.

The weather was kept in check with Akashi storytelling Kuroko about stories he had heard from many different sources. Some were sad and made Kuroko cry, some were happy and made the blue head giggle, some were mysterious and made Kuroko excited. With the help of Akashi, Kuroko didn't have to create fake emotions to make the weather. It was a great help towards the blue head. As Akashi told his stories, he made sure that Kuroko wouldn't go overboard with his emotions. All the stories Akashi told were from ones he heard from Earth and some from other immortals. The world was big and there were bundles of stories to go around.

As their getaways increased, Kuroko realized how intimate Akashi's actions were. From the small gestures of holding his hand to their kisses as they parted at night. At first, Akashi only kissed Kuroko's hand but the kiss has travelled upwards; to his cheeks, forehead and nose. Kuroko would be lying if he said he didn't want Akashi to kiss him on the lips. They had spent so much time together that Akashi's existence was the light of Kuroko's current life. Seeing Akashi waiting for him made his heart flutter and his stomach curl. Holding Akashi's hand made him feel excited. Even being caught by the red head every time he jumped made him feel safe. Kuroko knew what love was and his emotions towards Akashi was definitely it. The red head was his savior, the person who had brought him out of his shell.

One day, when Akashi brought him back to the lake they went on their first getaway, Kuroko didn't hesitate to take his clothes off. Akashi was not far behind him. They swam and played just like they did the first time they were there. Kuroko swam to the middle of the lake and just let himself float on the surface. His life was anything but boring with Akashi beside him. Kuroko suddenly imagined if Akashi were to leave him. The red head heard the skies rumbling above him. Almost immediately, he turned towards Kuroko. One thing that Akashi had learned about Kuroko was that if Kuroko felt an emotion from the bottom of all his feelings, the heaven's weather would be affected greatly. His fake emotions only affected Earth. Akashi rushed to where Kuroko was and instantly shook Kuroko's shoulders, "Tetsuya! What's wrong?!"

At first, Akashi simply thought it was water on Kuroko's face but soon he noticed that the blue head was actually crying with wide blue eyes, "Tetsuya? What's wrong?" asked the red head sweetly as he brushed Kuroko's wet hair behind his ear. Kuroko sobbed as he hugged Akashi tightly, reassuringly. Akashi couldn't do anything but return the gesture and rub circles on Kuroko's back. Luckily, the dark clouds receded and everything was normal again. When Kuroko was calm, Akashi held Kuroko still and leveled their eyes together, "Tetsuya, tell me what's bothering you."

Kuroko stared at Akashi and asked, "Will...Will you ever...leave me?"

The red head smiled and caressed Kuroko's cheek, "Now what made you think about that?"

"Because... I can't imagine a life without you.."

Akashi bumped their foreheads together, "Neither could I."

In the beautiful cool waters of the lake, the red head leaned forward, wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist, held his face gently and slowly connected their lips. It was the right time for their first kiss. In that simple act, the two of them poured their feelings towards each other and put their minds at ease. Akashi deepened their kiss as he thrust his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. The blue head moaned and despite his inability to breathe properly, Kuroko very much enjoyed the intoxicating feeling of a kiss. Akashi loved the sounds Kuroko made every time their tongues brushed. The friction sent shivers down their spine. The red head parted their lips and the two panted to regain their breath. And just like that, they took their relationship to a whole new level.

They looked into each other's eyes and simply gazed lovingly. It was a sin and yet, it didn't feel wrong; not in the least.

* * *

Aomine sighed heavily as he watched Kagami handling a family problem, "Oi Bakagami hurry up... I wanna play with Tetsu..."

Kagami had just finished and sighed back at Aomine, "What do you think I've been trying to do these past few weeks?!"

None of the four brothers managed to return to Kuroko's side for at least four months since Kuroko's false alarm incident. All of them decided to do their duties at least 4 days ahead so that they could spend some time with Kuroko. Weird thing was, the weather was perfect during the whole four months they didn't visit the blue head. It was consistent and felt refreshing. After all was done, Ogiwara, Kise, Aomine and Kagami immediately rushed home. They had four days with Kuroko and they couldn't wait for it. They all decided to surprise Kuroko and came home completely unannounced. Kise was the one who slammed the doors open and screamed, "Kurokocchi! We're home!"

The four of them entered the palace and was shocked to see how bright their home was. The gloomy palace shone in all its glory with new curtains, polished silverware and dusted furniture. They heard the light running footsteps of their younger brother as Kuroko rushed down the grand staircase; face glowing with happiness to see them. The brothers reunited happily. On that day itself, the brothers brought him to beautiful places around the heavens. Kuroko acted excited but in truth, he really wasn't. Akashi had brought him to more places, further and much more beautiful than the ones where his brothers brought him. It didn't take much to notice Kuroko's passive attitude either.

On a regular case, Kuroko would run around and play with them but this time Kuroko was quiet and faked his excitement. Ogiwara was the first to notice Kuroko's behavior but he discarded the matter for later discussion. On the second day, Kuroko showed the same unresponsive behavior. This caught all the brothers' attention. They thought Kuroko was under the weather but his smile and speech were completely normal. They could tell when Kuroko was upset but he most definitely wasn't, just bored... Ogiwara came up with a plan to pretend as though they needed to rush back to work. There were previous times when it happened and Kuroko would always make a disappointed face that crushed their hearts. The plan was to make sure that Kuroko was still his normal self.

As they had their tea time at the balcony, Ogiwara acted it out, "Oh no... I think we have to go back..."

Kagami, Kise and Aomine pretended to be surprised and whined annoyingly, "What?! Why?!" "That's not fair..." "Seriously? After we finally get to spend some time..."

They waited for Kuroko's disheartened face but it never came. Instead, Kuroko smiled and said, "It's alright. I understand."

Unbeknownst to Kuroko, it really hurt his brothers to see him reject them unconsciously. Aomine knew something was wrong with Kuroko. Something was making Kuroko act strangely. The four left nonetheless but not to Earth. They quietly snuck back inside and peeked at the balcony where Kuroko was. They watched the blue head stand up and tended to his plants. A gust of wind suddenly blew Kuroko's hair and it was felt by the brothers. It wasn't a natural gust of wind either. They could tell that it was sent by an immortal. Kuroko giggled as he went to the edge of the balcony, leaning forward and smiling at something or someone on the ground, "Don't scare me like that!"

The brothers were shocked to hear a voice replying Kuroko, "Is the party over?"

They saw Kuroko nod and all of a sudden, the blue head jumped from the balcony. Kise and Aomine almost rushed forward but was stopped by Ogiwara and Kagami. Ogiwara quietly warned, "Calm down. We need to be quiet."

The four brothers quietly crawled to the edge and peeped downwards, making sure they weren't seen. They saw Kuroko in the arms of a red head guardian. Laughter was heard, a mix of Kuroko's and the stranger's. Then, they heard the new person say, "Where to Tetsuya-sama?"

Kuroko smiled and said, "Anywhere as long as you're with me..."

"That can be done."

The brothers watched as golden wisps twirled around the two until their bodies became transparent and finally, they disappeared. The four men were at shock. Questions were piling up in their minds. Who was that other person? Why did Kuroko kept quiet about him? Why did they look so intimate? Kise stood up first, "Who is he? I've never seen him before..."

Kagami was scratching his head, "Kuroko looked...really happy didn't he?"

Aomine balled his fists, "Who gives a fuck?! That asshole probably tricked Tetsu into something! That's why he's been acting weird!"

"I don't think we should be so rash." said Ogiwara, "We'll wait for them to return. They're bound to."

When it came to Kuroko's wellbeing, the brothers were willing to abandon all of their responsibilities on Earth for him. That was how precious their youngest brother was to them.

* * *

Akashi made sure to return Kuroko by night time where they parted at the balcony. Kuroko leaned upwards and kissed Akashi on the lips. The red head of course, didn't hesitate to return the gesture. They shared a loving kiss, symbolizing the end of another of their getaways. As their kiss ended, Kuroko smiled at Akashi, "I love you."

"I love you too, Tetsuya. Now, go get some rest."

Kuroko nodded and went inside the palace, waving at Akashi at the very end before he closed the balcony door. It didn't occur to Kuroko that Akashi didn't disappear like he always did. Little did Kuroko knew, Akashi was waiting for Kuroko to be completely out of sight. Alone on the balcony, Akashi said to the air, "You don't have to come up here." As swift as the wind, Akashi transported to the ground where he usually waited for Kuroko. Just as he had expected, in front of him were four men oozing with immense wrath.

Kise was the first to ask, "Who are you?!"

"The name is Akashi. I presume you four are Tetsuya's brothers, Kise Ryouta-" he said as he looked at the blond, "..Aomine Daiki-" he said to Aomine, "...Kagami Taiga-" he said to the other red head and lastly he looked at the eldest brother, "..and Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Aomine chuckled, "Funny how you know more about us than we know about you, you asshole."

Akashi smiled, "Tetsuya tells me a lot of things during our times together."

Kagami suddenly remembered the kiss the two had shared earlier. It triggered his anger and the red head immediately charged at Akashi, "Damn you for touching Kuroko!"

Akashi disappeared in thin air before Kagami could land a punch on him. Ogiwara watched as Akashi reappeared somewhere else. The red head stood with a serious face, "I mean your younger brother no harm."

"Yeah right!" shouted Kise and Aomine in sync.

Soon, three out of the four brothers were pouncing him. In the midst of avoiding solid attacks, Akashi's yellow eye glowed brightly; stopping the three brothers in their tracks. They were paralyzed, immobile and completely shocked. Kise's voice was stuttering from fear, "W-What is...going on..?"

Ogiwara stepped towards the fight scene, "Now I remember. Akashi Seijuurou. You are a fellow guardian. A strong one."

Akashi looked at Ogiwara, "Again I repeat. I mean no harm to Tetsuya. My feelings for him are genuine and vice versa. I met him right here, at the balcony. I gained his trust and I brought him to places he has never been to. I showed him what I saw and I accompany him almost everyday because none of you are ever home."

In his still immobile position, Kagami screamed, "How dare you-!"

"He's right." intervened Ogiwara, "We are never there for him."

Akashi got on one knee in front of the brothers, "I ask for your forgiveness should our relationship pass off as a scandal but I truly care for Tetsuya. And not once would I want him to have false emotions. Which is why I have been helping him with his emotions to keep the weather in check. I tell him stories during our time together... In return, he tells me of you four. Please don't think yourselves as horrible brothers because from the stories I've heard, the four of you are truly amazing in his eyes."

The brothers were speechless. Akashi came out clean easier than they thought he would. They could tell that the red head told no lies. The three brothers were released from their tranquil state. Akashi stood up and smiled, "It would be an honor if you four would leave Tetsuya to me."

Kagami approached Akashi and raised his hand but instead of hitting the other, Kagami simply gave Akashi a pat on the back, "You better take good care of him."

Aomine came next and shook Akashi's hand, "I still don't like you asshole..."

Kise pouted at Akashi and said, "If you break Kurokocchi's heart, I'm going to break your face!"

Akashi chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind."

Ogiwara patted Akashi on the shoulders, "Still, this is very dangerous. Please keep a low profile."

"Will do. If that is all, I would very much like to return. I do not want to risk Tetsuya finding us out here."

The brothers agreed. Akashi's body started disappearing in front of their very eyes. Before the red head completely disappeared, he said, "Oh and one more thing. Remember that time you guys came back because Tetsuya overreacted but it was a false alarm?"

Aomine looked puzzled, "Wait, why do you know about that-" And then, it clicked. Kagami, Kise and Aomine tried pouncing on Akashi again but the red head was no longer there. Akashi's laugh did linger in the atmosphere though. Ogiwara smiled knowing that their youngest brother was in safe hands. At least he thought Kuroko was... Aomine and Kagami cursed under their breath, "Damn him!"

Kise laughed, "He must've scared Kuroocchi! That's why Kurokocchi was so disorientated that day!"

Ogiwara smirked, "I wonder how far they've went up until now though~"

At hearing that, the other three's eyes widened, "AKASHI!"

* * *

Knowing that their relationship was approved by the brothers, Akashi didn't hesitate to pamper Kuroko. Their activities continued but Akashi never found the right time to claim Kuroko. Even the red head himself was afraid that he might scar the blue head. It had been 8 months since the two lovebirds had met. Along the way, Aomine and Kagami had brought back a few books for Kuroko to 'prepare' himself. Akashi knew he had been reading it too and truth be told, Kuroko was terrified. It was very obvious, the way he rejected Akashi when the red head tried caressing dangerous parts of his body. But there was a fiery passion inside Kuroko that he couldn't deny.

In all the time they spent together, the two had chosen the lake as their favorite getaway spot. Akashi had lost count how many times they had been there. The red head wanted to commemorate their relationship where they had their first kiss and he was going to make it happen. On a glimmering evening, Akashi brought Kuroko to the lake. The blue head didn't complain, it was their favorite place after all. After swimming, the two would sit on the soft grass; leaning next to each other, simply enjoying the moment. Akashi slowly crept his hand into Kuroko's who accepted it willingly. The red head turned his head and cupped Kuroko's face, turning it to his direction. Akashi saw the small red tint Kuroko had on his cheeks, thinking, _'Ah... He's feeling it too..'_

Akashi kissed Kuroko passionately and hungrily. Kuroko slowly let himself lie down, letting Akashi take the lead. The blue head moaned and mewled as Akashi bit and sucked on his lower lip before violently thrusting his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko loved Akashi's lusty attitude. It gave him assurance that Akashi wanted him and only him. When Akashi finally released him, the two were panting harshly. The red head looked into Kuroko's eyes, "Are you sure?"

The question didn't need an explanation. Kuroko understood exactly what Akashi was asking for. Was he ready? No. But Kuroko loved Akashi and trusted him wholeheartedly. The blue head wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and whispered into the red head's ear, "I trust you."

Akashi nodded mutely before biting Kuroko's ear. The blue head squirmed as his nerves twitched. The red head continuously distracted Kuroko by biting, licking and sucking his ear playfully. Akashi's hands travelled to Kuroko's nipples sensually. He started off with circular motions around the buds before Kuroko demonstrated his frustration by thrusting his upper body upwards. Akashi chuckled, "Impatient aren't we?"

Kuroko pouted. But Akashi was doing wonders to his body. The red head kissed Kuroko as his fingers rolled Kuroko's nipples; pinching every once in a while causing the smaller body to jolt and spasm. Akashi parted their kiss to let Kuroko breathe in as he bit and sucked the blue head's tantalizing collarbone. His hands travelled lower but passed the hard on the blue head had developed much to Kuroko's dismay. The blue head whined frustratingly but Akashi hushed him as he lifted both Kuroko's legs to rest on his shoulders. Akashi sat on his knees, hovering above Kuroko. He sucked three of his fingers, licking in between creases, putting on quite a show for the anticipating blue head. Akashi loved how Kuroko's cock would twitch every time he seductively licked his fingers while making eye contact with Kuroko.

When he deemed his fingers ready, Akashi leaned forward and caressed Kuroko's cheek, "It will hurt Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded but didn't run away or break contact and that was enough to assure Akashi that the blue head was ready. He guided his middle finger to Kuroko's hole and thrust it in slowly; watching his beloved's reaction. Kuroko cringed and tried getting away but he composed himself and took deep breathes. Akashi thrust his finger in and out and quietly added his forefinger. This time, Kuroko yelp but managed to recover faster. The red head twisted and scissored his fingers, effectively stretching the hole. When Akashi added the last finger, Kuroko's eyes widened from the pain. Feeling the need to distract the blue head, Akashi used his other hand to play with Kuroko's seeping cock. Kuroko's face showed an expression mixed with both pleasure and pain. Akashi continued pushing his fingers deeper until he hit the one spot that could make Kuroko come upon forceful friction. Kuroko's eyes widened but for a completely different reason.

The red head smirked as he pulled his fingers and pushed in with great force at the same spot over and over again. Kuroko screamed and tossed and turned. His toes curled inwards as his legs quivered on Akashi's shoulders. His fingers gripped the grass and his head was tossed backwards. Akashi didn't forget to give some attention to Kuroko's cock, thus bringing the blue head to his first explosive climax. Kuroko arced his back and let out a silent scream as he came hard on his stomach, his seed flowing sexily down his hips. The blue head's chest rose up and down as his whole body became limp. Akashi leaned downwards and kissed Kuroko fervently. Kuroko kissed him back with just the same amount of need. Akashi parted with Kuroko again and hovered above the blue head, "I love you Tetsuya..."

"And you know I love you too.."

Akashi directed his hard on to Kuroko's puckering hole. Kuroko gasped at the feeling of the hot organ at his sensitive place. He almost thrust his body towards the pulsating cock just to speed up the entry process but Akashi made sure not to make him wait too long. The red head slowly pushed in while monitoring Kuroko's face. The blue head let out a silent scream but his face showed complete ecstasy. Akashi was having a hard time controlling his desire to just eat Kuroko up but he knew better. When Akashi had buried himself completely to the hilt, he hugged Kuroko and said, "It's all in, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hugged him back and whispered hotly, "..move.."

Akashi didn't disobey. When Kuroko felt the friction of Akashi's cock against his walls and the tip of it hitting his prostate again and again, he screamed and clung onto Akashi's back. It wasn't pain anymore, it was pure pleasure. Kuroko started meeting Akashi's thrust by pushing his body downwards with each thrust. The two of them felt complete. Akashi was driven to his climax by Kuroko's contracting walls and Kuroko came from each and every single of Akashi's thrust. The red head spurted his cum inside Kuroko causing the blue head to moan from the fluid intrusion. Akashi retracted his limp member and watched Kuroko convulse from the flow of his seed out the blue head's hole. The red head cradled the very sleepy Kuroko, "Shall I clean you at your palace?"

Kuroko nodded, "That...would be advisable..."

Akashi wrapped Kuroko in his dry tailcoat as he put on his shirt and pants. He carried Kuroko bridal style and said, "Off we go." before disappearing into thin air. Little did they know, they had a very quiet and attentive audience behind the trees.

* * *

Ogiwara was sitting on the rooftop of a tall building somewhere in Europe. His brothers joined him after receiving the same type of weather over at where they were working. The four brothers looked up at the dark clouds covering the sky. Kagami broke the silence, "Even though it's like this..."

"I doubt it's anything bad." finished Ogiwara.

Aomine cursed under his breath before saying, "That brat better do it right. Or I'm gonna break his little neck..!"

Kise looked at Aomine frantically, "Do what right?! Wait... Don't tell me..!"

The blue head teasingly said, "Yup~ Our baby brother is finally getting some!"

Kagami and Ogiwara punched Aomine in the head simultaneously. Still, they waited. They were worried after all. If Akashi took one wrong step, it could mean chaos for everyone on Earth. After waiting agonizingly; gazing at the unsettling clouds, finally, it cleared up. In fact, the rays of sun gave birth to a beautiful rainbow, visible for the brothers on the roof to see and admire. Kise sighed in relief, "Thank goodness... Kurokocchi's just fine..."

The blond then got interested in Aomine and Kagami who were discussing quietly with each other. He crept up slowly and heard the conversation.

Aomine was trailing off, "...yeah but either Tetsu was really easy to please or that asshole went nice and slow~"

Kagami then asked, "For a small guy, I'm sure he's got a BIG one."

"wwwwww Yeah right!" replied Aomine.

Kise wasn't the only one eavesdropping though. Let's just say Aomine and Kagami were practically pushed off the building by Ogiwara. The last thing he wanted to hear was his brothers badmouthing the chosen partner of their youngest brother. Kise cowered in fear from Ogiwara, "I wasn't involved..!"

Ogiwara almost laughed at the blond, "Just get back to work. We'll come visit them after they've settled."

* * *

With the help of the servants, Akashi managed to clean Kuroko up and even put him into bed. The weather on Earth was in check, so Akashi lulled Kuroko to sleep. The blue head slept in Akashi's arms peacefully. The red head watched Kuroko breathe in and out. In his eyes, Kuroko was exceptionally beautiful. Ever since the first day he saw him, Akashi fell for Kuroko's features. He knew Kuroko was the antisocial guardian everyone purposely forgot. But he never expected to fall for the guardian at first sight. Watching Kuroko cry fake tears hurt him so much. He wanted to help Kuroko in any way possible. The red head smiled to himself, knowing that he had Kuroko in his arms. Kuroko was his and his alone.

Akashi hadn't slept in a long time so he decided to get some shut eye. The two snuggled closer under the blanket. Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead and whispered, "Good night, Tetsuya.."

Just a few hours after Akashi fell asleep, the four brothers came home to check up on Kuroko. Kise had slammed the main doors open, screaming, "Kurokocchi~~! We're home!"

A flying book flew into Kise's direction. The blonde dodged it just in time. The brothers were shocked to see that a servant on the top of the grand staircase was the one responsible for the random flying book. The servant had a very scornful face as she angrily whispered, "Master Ryouta! Master Tetsuya is resting with his guest! Please keep your obnoxious voice down!" She then walked away to another room gracefully.

Aomine was holding his stomach, laughing mutely. Ogiwara simply patted the crying Kise. Kagami smirked, "I wonder who the guest is?"

The brothers regained their composure and quietly crept up the stairs. Soon, they were right outside Kuroko's door. Aomine took in a deep breath before opening the door as slowly and quietly possible. Kise, Kagami and Ogiwara peeked with Aomine. There, on Kuroko's bed was Akashi hugging their little brother as the two slept soundly. Ogiwara sighed lovingly, "Ah... Youth..."

Kise deadpanned, "You're not THAT old you know.."

Kagami smiled at Akashi and Kuroko, "Let's give them some time to rest."

Aomine agreed and slowly closed the door. All seemed peaceful but the storm was just rumbling above their heads.

* * *

Kuroko woke up from his sleep alone but he didn't feel lonely. He stretched his limbs and got up from bed. Passing through his door, Kuroko could already hear his brothers' laughter along with Akashi's. The blue head briskly walked down the staircase and followed the joyful sound of laughter. He led himself to the dining room where his brothers and Akashi were sitting, enjoying a cup of brewed leaves or 'tea' as the humans called it. Akashi was the first to notice Kuroko, "Ah, Tetsuya. Come join us."

They all sat together around the rectangular table and shared funny stories of the many encounters they had. Kuroko enjoyed every second of it. It was like a perfect family atmosphere. The brothers stayed for a few days and finally got to know Akashi better. The red head didn't hide the fact that he loved Kuroko either. Even at the dining room, Akashi would make Kuroko sit on his lap much to his brothers' dismay. When Kuroko's eyes got hazy and his cheeks got red, Kagami and Aomine would go, "Hands on the table asshole!" knowing full well that Akashi was fondling their little brother under the table.

But the red head was very professional and didn't even touch Kuroko excessively when his brothers were around; something that the four were thankful for. They couldn't imagine having to hear their younger brother having sex... Many things were discussed at the dining table. One of it was Ogiwara starting with, "So, what kind of guardian are you Akashi?"

"Mischief." answered Kuroko bluntly who was sitting on his lover's lap.

"Tetsuya, won't you even let me answer?" smirked Akashi causing the blue head to pout adorably.

Aomine sarcastically replied, "That explains EVERYTHING."

Kise asked next, "What about your yellow eye?"

"What about it?" asked the red head curiously.

"Like... what does it do?"

Akashi was quiet as he conjured up words in his mind and said, "As you already know, it can paralyze all who stare into it. On the other hand, I command anyone practically anything. Like this." Akashi's yellow eye glowed dimly and the brothers froze. Kuroko started becoming worried. Akashi commanded with a deep voice, "You will all kill each other the moment you step on Earth."

The brothers' eyes widened from shock and they could feel the command binding them, constricting them; forcing them to obey. Kuroko shook Akashi's shoulder, "Stop it Akashi!"

Akashi merely chuckled as his eye reverted back to normal. A heavy weight lifted off from all of their shoulders. The red head caressed Kuroko's cheek, "I would never do that Tetsuya. Besides, it's not that simple to command everyone. It needs a seal to fully activate the order."

Kagami asked, "What's the seal?"

Akashi placed his forefinger at his lips, "Secret~"

On the sixth day, it was time for the brothers to return back to their duty on Earth. Before they left, they made sure that everything was in good shape and Kuroko had Akashi by his side. Kuroko kissed each of them on the cheek lovingly and chimed, "Have a safe trip."

Ogiwara ruffled Kuroko's hair, Kagami and Aomine fist bumped Kuroko simultaneously while Kise gave him one big hug. The brothers were about to take off when all of a sudden, Kuroko felt something throbbing inside his body, something painful. The blue head gasped excruciatingly before doubling over on the ground, holding his body desperately. The brothers rushed to Kuroko's side along with Akashi who was at the top of the staircase; coming downstairs from the balcony. Ogiwara cradled Kuroko, "Kuroko, what's wrong?!"

"..hurts...everywhere...urgh... AHH!" The blue head's body shivered and twitched at every movement he made. Kuroko was groaning and whimpering from pain that seemed to come from nowhere. Ogiwara carried Kuroko gently to his room and laid him on the bed. Kuroko started sweating profusely as he took sharp inhales and very short, light exhales. Aomine looked outside where the weather was perfectly normal. Pain would usually cause some change even in the heaven's realm. Kise panicked as he looked at Kuroko, "What's wrong with Kurokocchi?!"

Kagami started wiping Kuroko's forehead, "I don't know but this is bad. He can't even speak anymore."

Kuroko turned pale in just a few seconds, his complexion completely off. Akashi was panicking too but then his eyes widened at a very fatal realization. Ogiwara noticed it and asked, "Akashi, what is going on?"

The red head started disappearing as he whispered, "Punishment..."

Before anyone could stop him, Akashi was gone. Aomine kicked one of the chairs in Kuroko's room, "Fuck! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!"

Kise tried coaxing Aomine, "Aominecchi calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Look at Tetsu, Kise!"

Kise kept quiet and dejectedly stared at their weakened younger brother. Kagami punched Aomine hard in the face, "Do you really think he would have wanted this to happen?! We were here for days dickhead! Did you once see Akashi show a single sign of wanting to hurt our younger brother?!"

Aomine was silenced but he immediately found his tongue back, "Then why did he run off?!"

"Punishment.." Ogiwara suddenly said, "That's what Akashi said before he left..."

The brothers had a worried face locked on. The room was quiet except for the pain-filled sounds from Kuroko. They had no idea what to do. They were lost, puzzled and afraid.

* * *

Akashi arrived in front of a massive door. Outside of it, a man stood tall and proud, "How may I help you?"

"I need to see him." stated Akashi fiercely.

"State your reason." said the man monotonously.

"To undo a judgement."

The man stared at Akashi and detected the seriousness of the red head's absurd reason. Yet, seeing that Akashi had not faltered, the man stepped aside as the doors opened, "Proceed."

Akashi braved himself to fight for Kuroko and what was left of their forbidden relationship.

* * *

After seven days, Akashi had yet to return back to Kuroko's side. Kuroko however, was suffering more and more each day. Aomine, Kagami, Kise and Ogiwara took turns going back to work but made sure that at least two of them stayed with Kuroko. The blue head wouldn't awaken even for a short while. The weather everywhere became unsettling starting from the second day. There were dark clouds but no rain or sun. It was bizarre. On the eighth day, Kuroko suddenly stopped moving. Kagami became aware of it first from Kise, "Oi Kise! Kuroko is..!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" Kise went to Kuroko's other side and caressed his face. Kuroko was asleep... very soundly. But more importantly, the groan, moans and whimpers of pain were gone. Without a second thought, the two tried contacting their brothers to bring them all together in regard to Kuroko's sudden recovery. When the brothers regrouped, Kuroko woke up dizzy and confused but they were there to help explain. When he was told that Akashi hadn't come back for a week, Kuroko's face became shocked but he didn't look sad somehow. Kuroko held his stomach, "I remember now... But why did Akashi..?"

Suddenly, an unforgiving gust of wind swirled around the room. Every object flew and spun without any warning. Kise squatted in a defensive manner. Aomine reflexively grabbed Kuroko's blanket and wrapped it around himself as he hugged Kuroko to protect his younger brother. Kagami and Ogiwara too found their own ways to avoid the flying objects. When all was calm, the brothers slowly looked at the person in the middle of the room. It was a man wearing black with large dark wings on his back. The man's wings spread wide before retreating, wrapping themselves as they settled behind the person's back. The man casually took out a black book and flipped it page by page, looking for the right sentence; completely ignoring the mess his entrance had caused.

After a few minutes, the man finally spoke, "I am here to carry out a certain condition in order to lift the judgement passed on to Kuroko Tetsuya, Guardian of Forecast."

Aomine looked extremely pissed, "What judgement?!"

"Disposition and Elimination."

Everyone in the room were shocked. It meant that what Kuroko had suffered for days was merely a process to completely rid him. Ogiwara took a step forward, "Why?!"

The man nonchalantly replied, "For seducing Akashi Seijuurou, a highly ranked guardian. Enough of these questions. We shall leave at once."

Swirls of black wisps similar to Akashi's golden ones circled all of them. However, unlike Akashi's smooth transportation, the man's wisps were totally aggressive and powerful. They all soon found themselves in a dimension where they were all floating around randomly. The man looked calm as he pretended to sit down and started flipping his book again. Kagami got frustrated first, "What the hell is this?!"

The man replied, "The condition."

Kise glared at the man, "Yeah we get it. Condition to what?"

The man seemed bored of answering but he replied anyway, "In order for the banishment of Akashi Seijuurou to lift the judgement bestowed on Kuroko Tetsuya, he requested that all of you be confined until he has left the heavens for good."

"...what..?" asked Kuroko softly with a face that told of his sadness, shocked and disappointment. He looked as though he was on the verge on tears.

The man didn't seem affected, he merely continued, "After debating with the 'big guy' for 7 days and 7 nights, they finally compromised in the payment to lift the judgement and that is, for Akashi Seijuurou to leave here seeming that the Guardian of Forecast is too weak to even cross to the world of the mortals."

The brothers felt like punching the man for being so emotionless and heartless. But they had one other thing to worry about. Aomine looked behind him where Kuroko was supposed to be floating around upside down, "Where's Tetsu?"

All of them looked at where Kuroko was, even the man guarding them. Their eyes widened, "What?! Where is he?!"

* * *

Kuroko felt the gentle wisps of his beloved carrying him away from the dimension he was trapped in. He missed it honestly. In his comatose state, he was half-awake and knew Akashi wasn't by his side. The wisps disappeared and Kuroko landed gently on his feet. He opened his eyes and saw the back of Akashi as the red head looked out of a huge open door. Akashi turned around with a soft smile on his face, "Tetsuya."

Kuroko's face scrunched up as tears welled up in his eyes. He ran towards Akashi and into the red head's open arms. Kuroko sobbed into Akashi's chest. The red head lovingly caressed the blue head's hair, waiting for him to calm down. In a choked voice, Kuroko asked, "..why..?"

Akashi reluctantly pried Kuroko from his body, his heart grieved from the tear-stricken face of his lover. The red head held Kuroko's face, "I'm sorry Tetsuya. But this is as far as we can go."

Kuroko's eyes widened, "..That's it..? This is it?! You're gonna give up what we had?!"

"And I lied to you."

"What?"

"I...am not the Guardian of Mischief. I am the Guardian of Fidelity and it was my fault that you were almost eliminated. There was already a replacement for you but I stopped it all before you died away."

"...fidelity..?"

"Yes. You were being punished because our standards are completely different. You are replaceable. Yet I am the only one for my duty. Without me, there would be nothing. I make the world move through emotions and loyalty. I am the very reason that mortals and immortals interact. I am the core of basic relationship. My existence is not only vital but it is a huge responsibility. I have no one to replace me. Which is why I made a bargain. In order for you to continue living-"

"..you will be banished..." finished Kuroko as he looked solemnly at the ground.

The red head smiled gently yet again. He cupped Kuroko's face in both his hands. Akashi stared deeply into Kuroko's eyes. All of a sudden, his yellow eye glowed softly, "Tetsuya, heed my words."

Kuroko started panicking. He struggled to free himself from Akashi's grasp and his eye but the blue head could barely move, "Stop! Akashi!"

"You do not know Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko was crying desperately, "Aka-... Please..!"

"You have never met me."

The blue head was crying harder as he clung onto Akashi's hands that were glued to his face. Kuroko felt a painful throb in his head. Hundreds of his memories shattered and dispersed. Their precious memory at the lake too started breaking. Kuroko felt himself forgetting, "...no...don't...please..!"

"You...have never loved me." said the red head with a broken voice, knowing that what he was doing had a permanent effect. As how he had said to the brothers before, in order for his ability to work, he needed a seal. Kuroko had stopped fighting and was merely staring at Akashi with dead eyes. Akashi's heart broke as he brought Kuroko's face closer to his. Inches away from Kuroko's lips, Akashi whispered, "...I love you, Tetsuya." The red head connected their lips; a white light engulfing them completely, indicating that the orders were sealed.

* * *

After Kuroko went missing, the guard let the brothers free in midst of his panicked state, quite shocked that someone had managed to break through his dimension. Kise, Aomine, Ogiwara and Kagami rushed to the banishment portal. Once a guardian went through, there was no way they could come back. They constantly looked up at the sky, surprised that Kuroko was calm enough to control his emotions. The banishment portal was inside a replica of the human's ancient castles. At the highest tower, there was a huge door with a blackhole portal leading straight to the mortal world. No banished immortal had ever made it back.

The brothers slammed the doors of the castle down and hustled to the highest room of the highest tower. The door was blocked by a complicated seal. Aomine and Kagami focused their energy and channeled it into the door. They managed to undo the seal in a matter of minutes. Ogiwara raised his arm and opened the door with sheer invisible force. The door to the portal was wide open and Kuroko was just sitting on his knees, staring aimlessly ahead. Kise was the first to run to Kuroko's side, the others trailing not too far behind him.

The blond saw how red Kuroko's eyes were and the emptiness in them. Kise kneeled beside his youngest brother and touched his shoulder, "Kurokocchi? What's wrong?"

The blue head was still staring at the portal, softly replying, "...I don't...remember..."

Kuroko saw a silhouette of a person at the edge of the door, smiling at him before jumping off. That was all he remembered, "I...don't know why..."

The brothers watched as Kuroko's small fingers clenched his shirt where his heart was, "...but...it hurts..."

A single tear rolled down Kuroko's right cheek, his eyes watering again. His continuous flow of silent tears made the clouds in both the mortal and immortal world turn dark and raindrops started falling from them. Both worlds seemed to stop as the beings felt the rain. The humans stopped and stared, some even held their hands out to the rain. Even the guardians, gods and deities felt it. For the first time in hundreds of centuries, the rain...was sad. Each drop broke their heart. The pitter patter were like sniffs and sobs, the endless droplets were like tears and the accompanying wind were like screams. They all felt how lost and empty Kuroko was. The blue head was crying from the bottom of his heart. He was truly brokenhearted by something he didn't even remember.

Kise hugged Kuroko, "Kurokocchi... It's alright to cry... You don't have to hold it in.."

That was enough to break Kuroko's wall. The blue head wailed in Kise's arms as more tears streamed down his face. He cried and cried, comforted by his loving brothers. Both worlds were blessed with rain for days and days to come; light raindrops that were filled with despair.

It took quite awhile to get Kuroko back. The brothers were given permission to stay for a week duty-free to take care of Kuroko. The guardian was weakened but he was not entirely defeated. On the fifth day, Kuroko started smiling again through Aomine and Kagami's stories. By the seventh day, Kuroko was laughing and talking. As much as it burdened the hearts of his brothers to leave the blue head alone, they had to continue fulfilling their responsibilities in the mortal world. Kuroko didn't mind. Everything was just as it was before. Nothing had changed. Kuroko didn't even understand why he was so depressed in the first place.

During the first month, the brothers came back often. Slowly, their lives reverted back. Everyone got busy and eventually, Kuroko continued his days in his palace alone. The servants were warned not to bring back memories of Akashi, not like Kuroko could remember him. But if it was anything, the servants realized certain hints of the Kuroko from the days when Akashi was his lover. The blue head hummed the tune that Akashi adored, he read only the books that Akashi brought and he lived his afternoons out at his garden balcony where he usually waited for his beloved to sweep him away from his boring life.

But then again, it could've been merely a coincidence.

* * *

Ogiwara was sitting on top of a building in eastern Japan. He wasn't surprised when he felt his brothers' presence behind him. The four sat side by side, precariously on the edge of the building. It had been over 5 centuries since the banishment of Akashi Seijuurou. They felt really old again as they simply sat and stared. Kise looked up at the clear sky, "Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Aomine scoffed, "Yeah right.. Not like Tetsu will know him!"

Kagami pinched his brother's thigh. The blue head cringed, "Ow!"

The red head smiled, "I think Kuroko'll remember. And Akashi will definitely come back.."

Kise tilted his head, "How?"

Ogiwara smirked, "He IS the Guardian of Fidelity, you know. If he isn't loyal, then he should just be stripped off his duty."

* * *

Kuroko hummed harmoniously as he tended to his plants. His garden was filled with lush green species, thanks to his green thumb. A gentle breeze brushed by Kuroko's face, grabbing his attention. The blue head watched a golden wisp dance in between the leaves of his plants, jumping from one plant to another. Kuroko followed it curiously until he reached the last plant on the edge of the balcony. The wisp finally jumped off the last plant and down to the grass of the ground underneath the balcony. Kuroko had to remove a few new pots of plants to actually look down. When he saw the tuft of red hair, red tailcoat and the smirk only one person could pull off, Kuroko became speechless.

The blue head's face glowed as his eyes widened. Kuroko smiled and gasped, tears already forming in his eyes.

Akashi smiled, "Where to Tetsuya-sama?"

* * *

~_Even as your memory fades, your heart will never forget~_

_~I'll protect our love~_

_~Taking cautious steps so that we'll be together~_

**Always.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahh... These two will be the death of me someday... Anyway, just to be clear, before Akashi sealed his orders, he said he loved Kuroko. In such a way, he made Kuroko know that he loved him yet Kuroko does not remember Akashi. It's a play on memories to guarantee that Kuroko would still remember him but not suffer while waiting for Akashi to carry out both their punishment. Isn't our red head captain just the smartest smartass in the whole world? Yes. Yes he is.

Happy Early AkaKuro day and Happy Group Day for the AkaKuro group in Facebook! Oh! And welcome back Chii~!

Love you guys so much! Ciao~~~


End file.
